


两个脑洞

by shark_pond



Series: 一点微小的zry48脑洞 [3]
Category: zry48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 带常剑雄的林秦，以及一个直男癌郭得友X民国zry48不完全体脑洞。
Series: 一点微小的zry48脑洞 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604290
Kudos: 21





	两个脑洞

秦明念大学时候被常剑雄包过，但是后来就正常分开，也没联系过。  
后来有天常剑雄开车下班，封锁路段，怎么回事呢，杀人逃窜。  
巧了不是，正好碰到法医交流会，就在不远的酒店会议中心。巧了不是，这个交流会还有个分会场是一线干警交流会。凶手可能没想到自己撞上这事儿，立马法医出来了，警备到位，拉封锁线。  
常剑雄的车子等着过检，无聊往外看了看，看到个熟人。  
当年的小男友穿着警服，别说，真好看。  
常剑雄有点惋惜当初怎么没强压着要他穿警校生的衣服doi呢。  
不过嘛，常剑雄又不缺床伴，看到也就看到了，无所谓。  
但是看到了，忍不住多看两眼，当初青果子小秦明，怎么现在就一副秋天熟透浆果的样子？  
看了看，秦明脱了上衣，随手递给另一个穿警服的男人，跟着其他法医一起去看死者了。  
那个男人说:“老秦，小心点，凶手还没离开。”  
秦明点点头。  
常剑雄本来没觉得有什么，直到他发现这个男人和自己有一张一模一样的脸，除了那放荡不羁的小胡子。  
后来就辗转查到，常剑雄也忙，没时间过去正经横插一脚，就把包养秦明时候录的doi视频发给林涛。  
林涛早就知道了，秦明和他交往的时候已经摊牌。所以肯定不生气，就是心疼秦明。  
但是常剑雄老是发，烦人，林涛烦了，也发一个回去。  
晃悠悠的视角，拿着手机的男人问:“宝宝，我录个视频啊。”  
躺着的秦明含含糊糊应了一声，一点都没有拒绝。  
视频扫过秦明的脸，嘴角挂着白色液体，眼睫毛也有，奶子被捏得红彤彤，小腹抽搐，还自己分开腿让林涛拍下面。  
常剑雄看完，硬了。  
也很气。  
他包养秦明的时候，必须带套，他故意忘带，秦明自己准备下，中出加钱，口爆加钱，颜射加钱，拍录像都是偷偷的，而且秦明总是抱着他的头。  
秦明喜欢他的颅骨，剥掉皮肉，一定是很完美的形状。  
显然青果子是被这个叫林涛的男人灌熟了，不仅身体成长，连精神也改变了。  
在床上的秦科长随便林涛怎么玩都会配合，哪怕被玩到浑身没力气，大腿内侧小腹都在抽搐，眼睛都要睁不开，也会用奶子蹭林涛。  
常剑雄:这么好吃，我能不吃？  
当然不能，约出来想趁机吃一口，还给林涛拨了视频，但是翻车了。  
秦明已经不是当初的小青果子。常剑雄拿他当观赏猫咪，好看就行了，好摸就行了，没做断指手术是看他听话。  
林涛不是啊。  
林涛把秦科长养的皮毛油亮，还纵容他打磨指甲。  
常剑雄看着手术刀轻轻一碰就切断的自己的衬衫纽扣线，放弃了。  
千金之躯，不立危墙，他惜命。  
结果这天秦明回去，给他拨了视频。  
常剑雄看着，猜不透是林涛拨的还是秦明。  
手机靠着枕头，秦明趴跪着，两手在后面被林涛握住，好像还用了手铐。秦科长又浪又会叫，白天冷脸比手术刀还冷，到了林队长胯下就是只会娇娇嗲嗲喊的猫。  
常剑雄看着，硬了，只能diy。  
秦明被林涛艹到流口水吐舌翻眼，好像根本就知道常剑雄一直在看，但是根本不在乎。  
最后挂断，常剑雄觉得烦躁。  
但是有什么办法呢？  
一直没认过他的野猫终于被人驯养，成了一只脾气不好的家猫。  
别人都行，怎么偏偏是跟他一样的脸？  
常剑雄知道，不可能是余情未了。  
艹。

然后是一个很直男癌的郭得友吃民国系列的脑洞。  
我直男癌，我承认，我就是喜欢给郭得友这种穷小子配好多军官白富美。  
没脑完，其实这个脑洞主要是想搞严颂声，但是不知道为什么先脑出来的是张显宗。  
张显宗被郭得友捡回去，当时脑子身子都不好使，所以看着痴痴傻傻的。  
其实本能是想把郭得友给鲨了吃了，饿啊，想吃活人精气啊。  
但是打不过那会儿，只能退而求其次，吃精液。  
先是怎么吃呢，那不能直接上嘴就吃，郭得友自己撸完了，转头一看张显宗过来舔舔。  
艹，硬了。  
硬了，艹。  
一来二去，张显宗渐渐攒够了，身体也开始复原，脑子也好使了。  
不过因为被中出太多次，身体已经习惯了，甚至觉得应该有个器官来容纳这些精液。  
于是变成了双性。  
为什么想搞郭得友吃民国系列呢，想一想啊，严颂声，肖正国，唐山海，这几个，娇娇（？）。  
郭得友，穷小子。  
这三个看不上，但是被穷小子的大唧唧艹服了，一边看不上一边被艹服，一边揪他头发一边骂，骂到最后没力气了，肚子里都是精液，也只能认了。想讲理，穷小子不讲理，想打，估计床上也不好打得过，只能被按着中出，中出一次可能就有点认命了，不反抗所以就被中出了更多次。  
郭得友就去给他擦擦身子，抱着香喷喷的老婆睡觉。  
张显宗有坏水，但是没卵用。  
其他的，不好说，因为连cut都没补完，哈哈哈哈。  
私心脑的是严颂声第一眼看到张显宗的时候不喜欢，因为觉得他鬼气森森的，倒不是因为两个人长得一样。  
后面还是挺惊讶的，看不出来啊还真是个吸人精气的鬼。


End file.
